


Nothing

by yaiga



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: ...no actually, ...sort of, Angst, Cousy, Daisy And Her Huge Crush On Coulson, Director Johnson, F/M, Happy Ending, Pining, Post 5x11, Unrequited Love, love declaration, me and my awesome titles...sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaiga/pseuds/yaiga
Summary: Because Daisy in loved is such a lovely thing.





	Nothing

They’ve sharing a hug for a while now. Neither of them very much interested in pull apart. Those last weeks have been tough for the whole team, everybody working together to find a cure for Coulson, especially hers, scared to death with the possibility to lose him, making deaf ears to Yoyo’s premonitions, and being reckless as usual when he is involved.

And he tried to leave. Make things easier for them to focus in the real threat: the imminent destruction of the world, to avoid the pain in his chest (stinging more than the real wound) when he saw her puffy eyes and knowing he was the cause, but she didn’t let him, he should have known by now, she was as stubborn as him in those cases.

In the end, they had made it. Saved the world and saved Coulson.

And there they were, embraced in each other warmth, in comfortable silence, mixed thoughts and feelings, relief most of them, but then when automatically (she swears) her lips pressed on the skin of his neck, exactly on the joint of his neck with his shoulder, in a very intimate way, she realized things have changed.

-Daisy? - he asks hoarsely as she pulls back slowly with wide eyes, and she can’t believe she just did _that_.

His stunned expression matches her, as she blinks howl-like, looking away, sheepish, mostly avoiding his face, as she acknowledges in her mind _how much_ she’s just fucked their relationship, but in all honesty…it wasn’t planned, _damn_ she didn’t even know she wanted to do that to him, but again, the twenty seconds her mouth was on his neck showed her this was no mistake.

-Daisy? - he calls again, pulling her out of her reverie, and she looks back at him and it’s impressed with the calm on his face, not angry but not overly happy either, and she knows maybe she can solve this. She opens her mouth to say something, but exactly in that moment Mack comes in.

-Hey guys, hmm Coulson, I just finished working on Lola, I guess you’d want her back now you’re not going…you know, die- Mack replies awkward and it could be funny but she has more pressing matters like “run and hide”.

-I have to go- she declares catching their attention, again avoiding Coulson’s gaze –Hmm…Talbot woke up and I have to…hmm, you know - she ends almost sprinting from the room, leaving a frowning Coulson and Mack behind.

…………..

-That’s all for now, dismiss- Daisy concludes gathering the files in front of her, as the crowd of agents stands up from the table and leaves the room, some of them approaching her to clear some doubts about the briefing.

Coulson is leaning against the wall; apparently busy scrolling through his tablet, stealing glances from time to time to where she is, and she knows he is buying time, and that makes her anxious, and for once she wishes Piper never end her babbling about inventory, even when she doesn’t understand the half of what she is saying.

-Daisy, do you have a minute? - Coulson says coming closer, when he finally sees the last two agents leave the office. She almost cringes at his voice, trying to mask the awkwardness into her trademark Director’s smile these days.

- _Actually_ I have a meeting with the president in 30- she replies matter-of-fact, an over rehearsed excuse to disappear, and that not for being true is less an excuse-…but we’ll find a moment to talk…later- she says not giving time for him to elaborate, hurrying out the office with a heavy stack of files in her arms, not even giving the chance for him to offer help.

She is better at being Director than he’s ever been, and she is trying hard he can tell, jumping from meeting to meeting, to press conferences, to politic debates, and of course the Inhuman superhero Quake turned into the face of a controversial organization as S.H.I.E.L.D. is quite popular, she _definitely_ is better at diplomacy than him. But the job is demanding (he knows), and it’s taking her toll in her, and a few times he has found her sound asleep on the couch, still gripping the files she was checking in her hands, or softly snoring with her head over her desk, and he just has wanted to comfort her, but things has become complicated since that night. And she’s been avoiding him, that’s pretty clear, because even when he knows by experience that being the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is hard stuff and time consuming, she is honestly exaggerating a little bit, evading his gaze when they’re talking, or flying from the rooms when he comes in, always excusing herself when he is about to talk about it.

…………..

-It was nothing- she declares, striding into the office to stop in front of his desk.

-What? - he looks up from the paperwork confused, and _damn_ , he is wearing those glasses again, and she is not ready for so much hotness first hour in the morning.

-Uh…that night…you know…the kiss-she is feeling her cheeks warm, and she is sure she is blushing but she needs to fix this… _thing_ between them right now- It was nothing-

He leans back on his chair, taking off his glasses (thanks God) and massaging the bridge of his nose, and he is doing that thing again, licking his lower lip as he processes whatever is in his mind. He finally stares back at her.

-You sure? - he says with that cryptic look in his eyes, like he could watch into her soul, and she is trying so hard to keep her poker face- I mean, you have been avoiding me for weeks-

-Oh…I’m sure, it just it was awkward…I mean I guess it was the happiness to see _you_ make it, we make it…and that’s why…-

They both keep silent, staring at each other, and she can swear air is heavier between in the room.

-Okay- he says suddenly, putting back his glasses on and resting his forearms over the desk as if ready to continue with the paperwork.

-Okay? - she repeats surprised.

-Okay- he confirms, this time the corner of his mouth turning upward.

-So…we’re cool? - she asks, the feeling of uneasiness creeping into her stomach.

-We’re cool- he nods smiling, and she would love it if he stops to repeat what she says.

As he goes back to work in paperwork he looks almost…relieved, or that’s what she deduces after that sigh.  And she thought she would feel better after making things clear between them, after making him feel at ease again, but the pain in her chest tells her otherwise. She doesn’t know what she was expecting, but definitely she was expecting more.

………

The next week things go back to normal, as normalcy can be interpreted in their world. They are working close again, like before all this mess, but it isn’t the same.

Before, she had never noticed how good Coulson smells in the mornings, or how nice he looks in those shirts he wears nowadays, or how cute are those crinkles around his eyes when he smiles, or felt the urge to caress his scruffy cheek. And there was too that annoying jumps in her stomach every time she sees him, or the innocent touches, or when he bumps unconsciously his shoulder with hers as they stand together looking up at the monitors like now, and she thinks it’s not fair he seems so at ease with it when she is feeling a storm of butterflies inside of her. _How can he be so unaffected?_ After all, how can…

-Do I have something in my face? - he brushes his cheek, and it takes her a few seconds to realize she is staring blatantly at him, and yeah, those wide blue eyes blinking curiously at her should have been a clue, and she feels her cheeks warm again, but this time it’s not because of the embarrassment to be caught.

-Nothing! - she blurts upset, _“You have nothing on your stupid handsome face”_ she wants to add, but instead she turns around to leave the room.

-Where are you going? I thought we’re going to check the feeds? - he asks behind her, a contrite look on his face.

-I’m…- she really doesn’t want to explain, she just wants to quake things -Busy- she growls and with that she disappears in the hall.

………

-It wasn’t nothing!-she strides into the kitchen almost making him drop the mug he was holding. He is wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants, a confused and startled yes, look in his face, and…where did he find that mug? It’s the grumpy cat one; she thought it was destroyed along with their old Playground headquarters. A funny remark came to her mind, but it’s not the time for it.

-What? - he asks puzzled, from the other side of the counter.

-The kiss- she replies decided, her hands on her hips reaffirming her statement- It wasn’t nothing. I…I have feelings for you, like, romantic feelings-

- _Oh_ \- he mutters, placing the cup on the counter.

-Oh? ...That’s all you have to say? I just said I had feelings for you and that’s the only thing that came to your mind? Oh? - she blurts out frustrated.

-Daisy…-

-I’m not asking for you to feel the same, and it’s not your fault I feel this way, or the fault of your shirts...or your eyes- she starts to walk from one side to the other, gesturing and talking to herself- and I’ve probably just damaged our friendship, or maybe not because you’re such a great guy and you care for me, and I know  I’m being selfish here but I want you to acknowledge it, and I don’t know, be awkward about it…awkward is fine, It is, just some reaction from you…-

-Shut up Daisy Johnson! - he spats in front of her, his face unreadable, and when he came that closer? She can almost count his lashes from here.

-What…-

And it’s all a blur and the next thing she feels are his lips on hers, and they are so soft…

And she doesn’t know what’s better: his grip on the back of her neck, firm but not bruising; his scent filling her nostrils, his chest against hers, and she hopes he can’t feel her thrumming heart but that how would be asking for too much, or his tongue lapping the ceiling of her mouth, and tangling with hers...yeah, _definitely_ his tongue, and Coulson is such a good kisser, but that shouldn’t be a surprise.

He pulls apart slowly, his elaborated breath fanning her cheeks as his hand releases her neck, and she has to make an effort to not chase after it, already missing the heat of his mouth. She opens her eyes to find a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes full of merriment, as he brushes a lock of hair behind her left ear. She can swear she is blushing again, and she looks sheepish as she bites her lower lip, his eyes following the movement, then looking back at hers, widening a little as if to challenge her to say something else.

-I’m the Director- she says in a low voice- you can’t shut me u…- His mouth interrupts her again, but she isn’t mad at him in the least, this time her arms tangling around his neck, pulling him closer, and maybe, just maybe, that kiss wasn’t nothing for him either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic may have some grammar mistakes, specifically with the "not" and "nothing" in the same sentence, but as you may notice English isn't my birth tongue...so, I'm apologising beforehand:)


End file.
